1. Field of the Application
The present application relates to a connection module for fuelling a launch vehicle. More precisely, the present application relates to a connection module for fuelling a launch vehicle having a mechanical connecting element. The present application likewise relates to a method of splitting a connection module connecting element for space launch vehicle fuelling.
2. Description of Related Art
The engine of a space launch vehicle generally uses liquid propellant for its propulsion. This cryogenic fuel is stored in a tank linked to the launch pad facilities up to the point of lift-off. The supply is accomplished with the help of a coupling and disconnection device provided with a plurality of lines through which the fuel, the oxidizer and other fluids, such as control gases, can flow. These links naturally allow, among other things, the filling of tanks, drainage, the supply of control devices, cleaning of the space launch vehicle. In fact, certain aborted launch scenarios require a tank to be drained, as the fuel exhibits an unstable nature.
The link is integral with a ground plate and a flight plate of the device. It is split into two portions which remain hooked either to the ground plate or to the flight plate. Its breaking apart is caused by a mechanism which exerts an axial tensile strength.
Document FR 2639610 A1 discloses a filling device for cryogenic propulsion units of a space launch vehicle, said device becomes separated automatically when the space launch vehicle lifts off. The device comprises an on-board line and a ground line. The ground line comprises a tube exhibiting a weakened zone on which stay rods are supported. When the space launch vehicle lifts off, a sleeve actuates the stay rods towards the tube. They then apply an axial tractive force on the tube, causing the weakened zone to break. The tube is split into two parts, each remaining integral with the ground portion or the on-board portion of the device. A device of this kind allows the space launch vehicle to be filled right up to the last moment before lift-off. However, the reliability of the break remains limited, despite a complex mechanism.
Although great strides have been made in the area of fuelling connection modules for space launch vehicles, many shortcomings remain.